Careful
by semepai
Summary: She has some... Less desirable qualities, but socially awkward teens they happen to be. Awkward is the best remedy to induce closure. —Hiro/OC, past TadashiGogo


Careful

Maybe her being annoying, petulant, and idiotic were begrudgingly familiar traits he had become accustomed to. OC/Hiro after movie/ past Tadashi/Gogo

.

He had only met her once— fleetingly, where she gave him a hesitant wave and fled from his sight.

He had chalked it up to her personality. She was shy.

How horribly wrong that conclusion was.

.

Cold rain unfurled over the streets of San Fransokyo, covering the morning with an ethereal gloom that darkened the soft fall dawn. Frost adorned the windows, the rain splattering endlessly onto the earth.

Gogo Tamago gave a exasperated yawn in the driver seat of her car, manning the steering wheel with relative ease. Caffeine warbled her thoughts as she gave out in exhaustion for a moment, jostling her arms and brushing her elbows against the brakes. In her brief turmoil, her phone rang. Her eyes snapped open, as she listlessly slid her hand on the touch screen.

"Hi, Gogo. It's Honey...I was wondering if we could..." The sweet voice trailed off.

Growing impatient, Gogo made another sharp turn to awaken her. The phone was wedged prematurely into the crook between her shoulder and cheek. "Come again?" Her sharp, raspy voice perturbed the silence. A shaky, hesitant reply was readily spurted.

"The guys and I wanted to drop the superhero duties for one whole week to do something... I don't know? " She elaborated. " Let's do something normal, for once. Hiro's stuck in his room again and we wondering if their was anything we could do to pry him out." There was a heavy sigh, which made Gogo stifle a sigh as well. She was still hung up on, "Tadashi. His death shook us all up. But now after countless days of looking at Baymax, it seems that Hiro is still remembering."

A forlorn sob weaved it's way through the speaker after a tense moment.

Gogo wished she could comfort Honey, but she could only harden her eyes and pick up the speed. Her heart had grown cold.

"Sorry, Honey...You made me remember too."

With a careless flick of her hand, the phone flew to the back seat.

She hoped the roaring of the engine could overpower her broken cries.

.

He felt dumb- so dumb for thinking everything would become normal after the action died down. But Tadashi was still here.

His things, his creations— the hat, the bed, the tools, Baymax— they still were there, reminding of him what he lost.

Digging his hands into his messy hair, he groaned as his body slid down the door and ended up hitting his legs on wooden flooring.

"I am Baymax, you're personal health assistant. I was awoken by a signal of distress,"

Hiro blinked, unaware of how he powered on Baymax. He unfurled his hands from his hair, giving an off glance at the health robot.

He stood up, inching to give a once-over of Baymax.

"Huh.. I didn't even say 'ouch'. You might be malfunctioning.."

Hiro pressed his hands to the robot, only for the transparent fabric to shift in movement. Holographic light flickered over his body as Baymax began to scan.

"Scan complete. Symptoms conclude of altercation in body temperature and excessive hormones. Synopsis: Puberty."

Feeling appalled, he backed away a bit.

"Baymax... didn't we go over this? I'm 14 now. I couldn't have the same symptoms twice. I don't have 'puberty' or whatever. Stop diagnosis."

Baymax only blinked, placing hands over the boy. "Instruction override. Commencing diagnosis for patient health. There, there."

Feeling overwhelmed, Hiro's hands wriggled under the vice-like grip, fumbling to escape. After a long moment, he withdrew a tenuous breath as he slumped over in defeat.

"Fine, fine," He grumbled under his breath, feeling warm blush curl up his neck.

He submitted uneasily, hands flopping into an awkward-pat hug.

.

A knock sounded on the door of Gogo Tomago's apartment, startling her out of a drunken stupor. Soda spilled on the floor as she cursed, the game controller dropping from her hands as she stumbled to wipe it up.

"Damn. Who could it be at this hour?" She lazily scratched her head, finally satisfied with the mess of toilet paper soaking up warm Mountain Dew.

Rubbing her eyes, she trudged down the hall with the sound of Grand Theft Auto engines roaring meticulously in her ears.

With a sigh, she wrenched up the door open to see...

Glasses?

Blinking dazedly, she was staring at a girl who barely reached her shoulders. She donned an awful bobbed haircut with a sheepish, crooked grin. Giving a wave, the girl's fingers wiggled with tenacity as she lugged a backpack and a suitcase through her door.

Momentarily struck, Gogo found her fingers to nip at the orange hood adorning the youngster.

"Who are you?" Her voice bordered cold, but the small brown eyes did not falter and remained unusually bright.

The girl shook her head in amusement, grinning sprightly-like at her.

"I'm you're niece, silly baachan!"

Pausing momentarily, Gogo readily groaned again in remembrance. Only one gaudy, hyper brat could dub her that horrible 'granny' nickname.

"Oh, Bachiko. It's you." She could only mumble in agony, shutting the door with her hips as her (forlornly, she accepted. Why did her sister have an obnoxious child?) niece beamed around like a nut job.

"You weren't suppose to come until tomorrow." She caved, wincing as Bachiko cleared a shelf worth of food off Gogo's cabinet.

Gathering a hoard of chips in her arms, Bachiko mused contently as she examined a brand of snacks." I decided I could come earlier." She began to elaborate, popping a chip into her mouth.

"Mom tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer you're phone. She said you were saad," Cue a barely hidden wince from the latter. "I decided to search you up and found you here!" Gogo shook her head in disbelief, yanking Bachiko's collar to meet her gaze.

"Did you tell your mom?" She questioned, growing tense. The girl shook her head with relative ease, blinking owlishly at her.

"I should've?" She trailed, pressing a hand to her chin.

A palm pressed to the woman's face in exasperation, "What are you, ten?" Bachiko placed the chip bag down, making a way to flip Gogo's fridge open. "Nope, fourteen and a quarter to be exact." She declared, causing the woman to groan as Bachiko sat back down with a soda.

"And you're still a brat, after all this time?" Gogo inquired, digging into a pocket to pull out her phone.

Bachiko nodded solemnly, gulping down Mountain Dew with a fatal swoop. "Probably." She finished, swiping at her mouth with an oversized sleeve.

Flicking through a select amount of contacts, Gogo hummed as she tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, baachan." She winced, cranking her head the other way.

Bachiko looked pensive now, fumbling with her fingers bashfully. "I wanted to meet you're friends..." Trailing off, she gave another cheesy grin. "Hey, you told me a few years ago I would get to meet that Tadashi guy you had a crush on!"

Gogo stiffened considerably, breath shallow as she lowered the unresponsive phone from her ear.

"You wanted to kiss him, because you loved him and he was the most handsome guy you ever met.." Gogo remained silent. Bachiko's eyebrows furrowed. "You would usually protest at that part. What's wrong?" Gogo gave a heavy sigh, shifting her gaze back to the phone.

"Hey, hey baachan! What's wrong? Can't you tell me? You can't? I'm sorry. I won't ever talk about your crush on him-" Gogo glared at her. "I don't have a crush on him. How could I like a dead person?" Bachiko's breath hitched.

"Dead? Tadashi's dead?" She inquired, drawing a tenuous breath.

Gogo refused to elaborate, finally receiving a call from Bachiko's mother. She muttered into the speaker, voice receding as she gave an exhausted heave into the air. "You want her back... at the end of three months?" She murmured, massaging her temples. "That's seems like a stretch. A big stretch."

A firm voice erupted from the speaker. "Fine, fine. I'll let her stay." Gogo waned. Bachiko gave a tiny squeal, choosing not to prod at the 'Tadashi' subject. Gogo shot a malicious look.

Bachiko shut her mouth in a show of obedience, her hands folded onto her mouth as she stifled a giggle. A wan smile peaked from the end of her spread fingers.

Drawing her eyes into a roll, Gogo gave a painfully amused smirk, as the line went off. Placing the phone back in her pocket, she folded her arms together. Her eyes were expectant. "You're living with me three long months, no more and no less. I expect you to be..." She gestured widely, face strained. "Civilized."

Bachiko gave her a raspberry, flopping off the couch.

"I too can be... civilized!" She seemed indignant, testing the word on her tongue.

Gogo was skeptical while wandering over to the living room, only stopping to turn a picture of Tadashi over on the fireplace mantle shelf.

"Sure you can," She deadpanned, frivolity lost. Glancing over the holographic analog clock displayed on the wall, she read it to be an unholy hour of five in the morning.

Feeling especially unkind, Gogo traced a finger over the clock to utter, "You're mother gave me a run on what you were to do on you're 'vacation'..." Bachiko winced, shrinking into the floor.

"Maths homework?" She trailed in agony, hanging her head.

Gogo felt a smile spread on her face, patting the girl's head in a show of sympathy.

"Maths homework."She declared affirmative, apathetic to the agony of her niece.

Bachiko groaned.

"Worst. Aunty. Ever."

Gogo sunk into the couch, feeling better than she had the day before.

"You know it."

.

He was so wrong.

.

Bachiko puffed her cheeks up in annoyance, multicolored sock-feet wriggling in impatience as she flung the game controller around in a show of rebellious activity.

The sound of car engines roared dully in her ears, the dead silence caving into the room as her monotonous aunty drove a boring-and-bland-looking-as-a-business-suit car, complete with the pointers from a less-than-engaged driving coach.

"I want to play Sugar Rush." She protested, folding her arms together in a petulant display.

Gogo looked pensive, only drifting her eyes back to her niece when the girl popped her knuckles as loud as she could, and made an obnoxious, drawn out whine. Gogo sighed.

Only fueling her annoyance, Bachiko uttered another high-pitched screech with a lethargic flop into a supine position on the carpet. Her legs kicked the TV screen.

Gogo cursed as the tires on her car screeched, veering the vehicle into the stadium wall and creating awry red sparks to emit from the impact with a painful screech. Dropping the controller from her hands, Gogo slid a hand over her face in exasperation. Glaring at the naive child, she shifted her legs to greet Bachiko on the floor.

"Are you hungry, kid?" She said slowly, as Bachiko blinked and hesitantly nodded. She sat up, eyes kindling curiosity. Gogo stood, exiting from the living room."Good." She shrugged on a fair smelling leather jacket from her closet, plucking her wallet from her pocket to count out her money.

50 dollars, she wistfully stared at the money, gaze hardening. Her resolve strengthened.

Bachiko had pulled her fluffy boots on, when Gogo flung open the apartment door with ease. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled while running her hair through her fingers.

With Bachiko at her heels, she flung the passenger door open when she reached her car. "Where are we going?" Bachiko questioned, buckling herself in as Gogo set her hands on the driver seat's wheel.

"I have to get a job," She sighed, checking the brakes and the car mirrors before setting her heel on the pedal.

"And you have to be taken care of." She stated, inserting her key and pulling the brakes into drive. The engine started with a jolt, sending the car into motion.

Bachiko turned her head as they passed a red light, slightly confused.

"You passed a red—"

"I'll pay for it." Gogo's voice was unusually insistent.

Bachiko remained silent for the remainder of the ride. She had no qualms to consort a crazy adrenaline driver. The road was her Aunty's turf.

.

Lucky Cat Café

.

Gogo Tamago stared obtrusively out the shop window, only stopping to order a light coffee. Bachiko looked squeamish for moment, glancing around as she held a menu in her hands.

The waiter left after a long period of awkward silence, deciding the teen didn't want any confectionery after an insistent stare from the latter.

"What's up, brat?" Gogo deducted from her queasy state that she was overwhelmed.

Giving a wan grin, Bachiko slammed the menu shut. "Sweets make me queasy." She began to elaborate. "I like soda and juice... but I hate cookies, pie, cake, etcetera." Fumbling with her fingers, Bachiko smiled impishly. "I was wondering what I was doing for the majority of the day, but you seem to have that figured out."

Tucking away a smirk, Gogo took a sip of her coffee as glanced at the girl.

"Correct. I was planning on you meeting a friend of mine."

Bachiko's eyes danced with excitement, quickly shifting into an incredulous look.

"Where are you going to be?" She shot, leaning over the table with a serious expression. Gogo was appalled, stifling laughter as Bachiko's nose scrunched up.

"I'll be near." Sounding vague, she gestured with lethargy to a woman that had large green eyes and a pastry in her mouth. She was making her way to the table, weaving through the line of customers.

"Hey Gogo! Nice to see you here. Did you want to see Hiro?"

Bachiko looked interested in the woman, as Cass made a double take. "And who is this?"

Gogo gave a wan smile, poking Bachiko in the side. "This is my niece,"

Cass looked skeptic, stopping only to shove the pastry into her throat as another customer walks by the table. Bachiko flushes bright red, and gives a nervous grin at the woman. Gogo appears appalled at her expression.

"I didn't know you had a niece! Hey, nice to meet you... um.." Bachiko coughs, and stutters out a nervous, "B-Bachiko."

Gogo smirks. Her niece was shy.

"Well, Bachiko. You can call me Aunt Cass."

Bachiko nods, and draws her gaze back to the menu.

"And, Gogo, about Hiro..."

Gogo looks tenuous.

"He's working in Tadashi's lab."

.

.

.

AN/ Haha, look at this OC bs I coughed up. Just kidding, I found the subtlety in Gogo and the blatant obnoxiousness of Bachiko funny. What a compelling family member! Also, in Japanese, Bachiko is roughly translated to 'happy child'and baachan is grandma. In further note, Hiro will absolutely despise her in the chapters— too bad Aunt Cass will be shoving them together in an attempt to make friends. My attempt on dishing out closure.


End file.
